ice and dark
by iammichan27
Summary: 3. "Please, promise me that you will never choose death for the one you love. Promise me that you'll live. You'll live to protect them. Please?" – Sakura Mikan. please r & r. MxN, HxR
1. prologue

**Ice and Dark**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary: **"Please, promise me that you will never choose death for the one you love. Promise me that you'll live. You'll live to protect them. Please?" – Sakura Mikan.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **you know it already.

**Warning: **watch out for OOCs, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, missing words and missing letters, ne? -^^-

* * *

**Introduction of characters**

**Hyuuga Natsume – **the Natsume we know… tsk… arrogant but kind… Has crimson eyes and raven hair. He has always emotionless face.

**Nogi Ruka – **the kind and shy boy of the group, bestfriend of Natsume, has blonde hair and azure eyes.

**Sakura Mikan – **the idiot, clumsy girl of the group, loud-mouthed… mou, you name it, has brunette hair and hazel eyes. the most energetic and cheerful in the group.

**Imai Hotaru – **the girl with stoic face, bestfriend of Mikan, has raven hair and amethyst eyes.

**Koizumi Luna – **the antagonist… she has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes… she only befriend Mikan to be close to Natsume.

XD I didn't introduce them do much because we all know them already, right? The others will appear but not the story will revolve around the five, ne? so… Let's start now! Please enjoy my newest story!

* * *

**Ice and Dark**

**Prologue**

* * *

Once upon a time… in a peaceful village… there were five ten-year old childhood friends, two boys and three girls.

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!"

Sigh.

The once peaceful village is now NOT in peace anymore.

**Baka Baka Baka – **were heard after… (haha, I pity the VILLAGE)

"Urusai," two raven haired children, one boy and a girl, said at the same time, with the same emotionless voice. The boy's name is Hyuuga Natsume and the girl is Imai Hotaru.

"But… But… But.. Hotaru… it was his fault," a brunette girl cried. Well, as we all know it IS Sakura Mikan. "MOU! MEANIE! LUNA-CHAN HELP ME!"

**Baka! **– another shot was heard.

"Mikan-chan, gomen," a strawberry blonde haired girl said. Her name is Koizumi Luna. Suddenly, she squealed. "NATSUME-KUN!"

Well, what can you say? She's already a stupid fan of Natsume at that age. Eew. I hate her. Anyways, on with the story.

Luna clung herself to Natsume's arm. "Let go, BITCH!" Natsume hissed. (OMG! They were only 10 years old and he's using such language? Tch. Bad Natsume.)

"Bitch? What is a bitch?" Mikan asked them cluelessly.

"M-Mi-Mikan-chan, you don't know what is a bitch?" a blonde boy with a bunny in his arms asked. He is Nogi Ruka.

"No," Mikan answered innocently. "Is it an adjective?"

**Baka – another shot. **But this shot didn't hit Mikan. It was… Natsume.

"Hyuuga, watch out on your languages in front of this idiot," Hotaru said monotonously. "That kind of languages is not for her, understand?"

Natsume just grunted and nodded, he didn't want another shot, did he? ^^

Meanwhile, Luna was so furious. They are ignoring her and Natsume called her bitch.

"Mou… Natsume-kun," Luna called trying to get their attention. Well, she succeeded, though not the way she wanted. Natsume, Hotaru AND RUKA (OOC!) glared at her while Mikan just look at her innocently. "Ah, hehe," Luna laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Anyways, Ruka-kun…" and now… she flirted on Ruka, grr, such a bitch.

**Baka baka baka **– Hotaru can't take it anymore so she shot Luna.

Actually, the three didn't want nor liked Luna from the start. They only allowed her to join in their group because of our dear Mikan. But they know that they need to protect Mikan from her because they think that she's the type of person you shouldn't trust. And guess what? They're right. Haha.

"Whatever," Natsume said.

"WHO WANTS SOME ICE CREAM AND HOWALONS?" Mikan shouted. "ME!" she answered to herself. "LET'S GO BUY SOMEEE!" she screamed on top of her lungs and run.

"Baka," the four said to themselves.

"Let's go and follow that idiot," Natsume said.

"Yeah, Mikan-chan might get lost," Ruka agreed.

"What are you saying? You guys lived here since birth so why would she get lost in here?" Luna asked with irritated voice.

"Shut up," Hotaru hissed. "Get lost. We never wanted you in here anyways."

"HOTARU! NATSUME-KUN! RUKA-PYON! HELP!" a voice called, I mean SHOUTED… in panic.

The three sighed. As expected, Mikan got lost. Luckily, her genius friend put some tracking device on her clothes.

* * *

The three went to where the tracking device pointing. There they found her in the woods. (How the hell did she end in there? Haha. –sweatdrop-) She was there. Crying. The three can't do anything but sigh.

Mikan noticed them and smiled a bright smile.

"Hotaru! Natsume! Ruka! You found me! Thank goodness," she cheered and ran to them and hugged the three. "I thought… I thought… I thought that… I will die in here and will never ever have the chance to see you guys again… arigato… arigato…" she cried. A vein popped out of Natsume and Hotaru's head while Ruka only sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

"That will never happen, Polka," Natsume said.

"Thank you guys," Mikan thanked them. Again.

"Whatever baka, let's go and buy what you wanted," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, they're right so stop crying, ne, Mikan?" Ruka said.

"Yeah!" Mikan beamed.

Sigh. The three only sighed. Don't you think they always sigh? Hehe. Want to know why?

Well, who wouldn't?

Imagine that it always happen every day. Mikan will shout about Natsume being a pervert. Hotaru will shoot her. Mikan will get lost. They'll find her and she'll thank the three because they found her.

Same time, same situation, every day. And what's worse?

Same lines. Haha

But what they didn't know is that one person is watching them behind a tree not that far from them with jealous emotion filled in _her_ eyes.

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

And that's it! Hehe~~

Thank you for reading! I hope that you did enjoy reading it…

Please leave a review ne? PLEASE? PLEASE?

For those who left reviews and added the story 'of love letters and best friends' in their favorites, THANK YOU! I'm so happy.

And also, for those who's waiting for the next chapter of 'perfect girl', don't worry, I'll update it. I'm just thinking on how to make the next chapter… I have so many ideas that I'm confused on how should I start the next chapter. Haha.

And the last one, this story is only for fun. I wrote it for Christmas so I'll complete this before or on Christmas, ne? anyways, my idea in this story was from the story **'ice and dark' **(well, you can see on the title) of DN Angel, so it might be familiar for you. But don't worry, I promise you that this story only have the twist.

Add me on Facebook! My account name is Michan Sakura.

That's all.

Thank you, once again.

- michan27


	2. 1

**Ice and Dark**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary: **"Please, promise me that you will never choose death for the one you love. Promise me that you'll live. You'll live to protect them. Please?" – Sakura Mikan.

* * *

Sorry for the wrong title I gave you earlier.. T^T it should be **Ice and Dark** not **Dark and Snow**! Gomen!

* * *

OMG! I only got TWO reviews? Sigh..

Hehe. Whatever, I don't really care. As I said, I only wrote this story for fun so it doesn't really matter. Anyways, thank you for the two:

**Melyss –** no need to worry, it doesn't mean that it will be their forever situations. Lol, thanks for your review! ^^

**Gamblerz – **titodadoodz… thanks talaga! ^^ buti ka pa… haha, salamat sa review mo!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **even if it hurts me, I'll face it… I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. T^T

**Warning: **watch out for OOCs, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, missing words and missing letters, ne? -^^-

* * *

**Ice and Dark**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

7 years after…

"Natsume-kun!" a 17 year old brunette called to the guy with manga covering his face .

Natsume grunted. "What now, Polka?"

"HENTAI!" Mikan shouted.

"Urusai, can't you see that I'm busy reading?" he asked, annoyed.

"Really? Correct me if I'm wrong but is it really you the one that I saw _a while ago_ who _was_ _sleeping_ and the manga was only _use to cover_ your face?" Mikan asked.

"Whatever, Polka," he just said.

"You shouldn't disturb Natsume-sama, Sakura-san," Luna said behind them.

"Eh? Luna-chan? I'm not disturbing him. He isn't reading in the first place," Mikan pointed out.

"Shut up! Don't question hid words! Understand?" Luna said sternly at Mikan. Mikan was shocked and cry.

"Gomen nasai…" she apologized.

"You're the one who should shut the hell up!" Natsume snapped at Luna. "You have no rights to tell her that craps of things!"

"But… But… But… Natsume-sama, I'm just…."

"Just what? Natsume-sama my ass! Get lost!" Natsume shouted at her.

Mikan and Luna were surprise at his actions. Luna was soooo embarrassed and ran away.

"Hey, stop crying already. Don't be so affected to what that slut said, okay?" Natsume comforted Mikan.

"Yeah."

"Where's Imai by the way?" he asked.

"Oh. Hotaru's with Ruka-pyon. She's inventing something, I guess," she answered.

Well, as all of you can see – I mean read, their every day _routine_ was already ended two years ago, when they were 15 years old. Hotaru and Ruka also started dating that year. When they learned about that, Natsume and Mikan were so happy for the both of them though they were always question about how the hell Ruka loved Hotaru or what the hell did he saw in her. Well, as for Luna… she freaked out… Because she always claimed Natsume and Ruka as her own property.

As for our favorite pair, they _are _so in love with each others, though both of them are waiting for the right time to come for… uh… hmm… I don't know… (gomen… please spare me! I have never been in love nor in relationships… haha, I know, I know.. I'm a weird author right? XD)

And as for Luna, she started to call Mikan as Sakura-san because she thinks and _know _that Mikan is her rival on Natsume's heart.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Luna is under a tree crying.

"Why? Why? I'm trying my best to be nice or to be good in their eyes, but why so they hate me? What do they see on that stupid Sakura? Why?" she thought to herself as she continues crying. "All I wanted is to Natsume love me and the others treating me like how they treat the idiot!"

"Luna?" suddenly a voice called out her name, trying to catch her attention. Luna looked up and saw a hand handling a white handkerchief. "Why are you crying?"

"Ryuzaki!" Luna cried as she tackled Ryuzaki a hug.

"Why are you here? And why are you crying" he asked. Luna told him of what happened and Ryuzaki only sighed.

"You know, you shouldn't be crying just because of that," he said to Luna. "You know, if you really love him, you'll do anything for him."

"Of course! I'll do anything for him. I love him very much and I'll do anything just to make him happy!"

"Exactly what I mean," Ryuzaki said as he looked at Luna, right in the eyes. "Why don't you let him go?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"In his actions, Luna, ever since they met you, can't you see it? Why don't you let you love for him go and find a new love?"

"I can't understand… what are you trying to say? Why are you saying those words? I thought you're on my side!"

"I was never on anyone's side. You know, in your doings, if you continue those feelings of selfishness, the one you are hurting was none other than yourself."

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I thought you are my friend, but why are you saying that? YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL FOR HIM. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" Luna shouted as she ran away, crying. (I pity her. She's always crying. XD)

"You're wrong. I understand your feelings. I know how it feels when the one you love loves somebody else. You just proved it right now," he said to himself. "But I will never force my love to love me back, because selfishness will only bring me into nothing but sadness." (Wai~~ that's a rhyme. Haha.)

* * *

A week after…

"Stay away from my Natsume-kun!" Luna shrieked at Mikan.

Apparently, Luna and Mikan were alone at the park, and she's bullying her.

"But… Why?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Because you're taking him away from me!" she yelled. "Can't you see it? You're so selfish! You want everything to revolve around you. Everyone's attention is only in you. They only see you! Why can't you understand? You're nothing but useless selfish idiot!"

Mikan sobbed. "Why? Luna-chan… -_sob-_ Does that of what you're thinking of me all the time _–sob-_?" Mikan asked between her sobs.

"Yes," Luna answered coldly.

"Why? Why? I treat you as a friend, I even treat you as a sister, and you think of me like that? Why!" Mikan cried.

"I don't care! Just leave my Natsume!"

"Natsume was never yours! Natsume isn't a thing that can be owned. He has his own life!"

"URUSAI! We love each other and you're a nuisance! Leave him! Leave us!" Lune yelled.

Mikan was taken aback at this and believed her. "Gomen-nasai…" she said and ran away as she cried her eyes out.

_I am really an idiot… Why? Why didn't I see the obvious? I'm so helpless… I can't believe I'm so stupid… All that matters to me is I love Natsume that I keep close to him… I didn't even bother to know what he feels about me… I didn't see nor feel about his love to Luna… Maybe because of my selfishness… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Natsume… Minna… _Mikan thought as she cried while running.

Luna just smirked as she watch Mikan cry and run. _That's right. Run. That's all you can do…_

Suddenly, a guy behind the tree appeared.

"You know of what you did just now, right?" Ryuzaki asked Luna.

"Yes. I just got rid of the stupid nuisance," Luna said in snobbish voice.

"I see. Then, you should also know that just bring the one you love to hate you more."

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Luna shouted and walked away. _I'll do anything to make Natsume love me._

" – sigh – I can't believe that the girl I chose to love did that. Is she really that desperate? If she's asking of why can't he see her, then can I ask the same question? Why can't she see me?" Ryuzaki asked to no one.

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

Oh-kay? So how's that?

Please leave a review! Thank you!

**I want to say sorry! I'm so stupid that I wrote it as dark and snow! It should be Ice and Dark. Haha. I'm really sorry. Please spare me! T^T**

**Gomen-nasai…**

By: michan27


	3. 2: Natural Observation

**Ice and Dark**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary: **"Please, promise me that you will never choose death for the one you love. Promise me that you'll live. You'll live to protect them. Please?" – Sakura Mikan.

* * *

Sorry for the wrong title I gave you earlier.. T^T it should be **Ice and Dark** not **Dark and Snow**! Gomen!

* * *

Hey guys! I just discover new signature of mine… haha, wanna know what is it? It's… Add me on Facebook! Haha, I just thought of it and… well, I laughed and laughed and laughed, and so… I decided! From now on, on the bottom of ALL of the CHAPTERS of ALL of my STORIES, you can read that sentence… lolz… Add me on Facebook! XD

* * *

Okay! first of all… arigato for your reviews! OMG! (naglevel-up na! 13 na ang reviews ko. haha)

**Yuri no Kimi – **OMG! Arigato for your review! Waah.. it feels so good when one of your favorite authors reviewed in your story… mmmm, honto ni arigato ne? thank you ^^

**Msdgirl – **hmm, teehee~~ don't worry, they will stay together forever in my stories… though in this story… hmm, death will… hi-mit-su! Haha, I won't spoil my story.. just, please, keep on reading ne? thanks for your review ^^

**Melyss – **well, it seems that Luna love him now.. not only because of his looks.. ^^ thanks for your review!

**Sin0fcha0s – **haha, I hate her that's why she's always the bitch on my stories.. haha, but I cried for her in the manga.. XD thanks for your review! ^^

**Ackounhie – **haha, in the end, Mikan will still become stupid, ne? haha… thanks for the review! ^^

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs – **haha… well, she's always the bitch one.. XD thanks for the review! ^^

**Gamblerz – **haha, somewhere down the road.. you really thought about it huh.. haha, how did come up with that btw? Haha, thanks for the review titodadoodz! ^^

**X-otaku-XDsora – **haha.. no offense, but I also like it when she became cold or something like that ne? thanks for the review!..

**Snitchykun – **arigato for loving this new story of mine… thanks for the review ne?... XD

**Gothic-Neko-Writer – **haha… yeah, Luna's so stupid for not listening.. XD thanks for the review!

* * *

For those who are wondering about Ryuzaki – don't worry.. I also wonder about who he is.. hahaha, I'm a weird author, right! Well, when I was typing last night for the first chapter and it just entered in my mind that it was better if there was someone who's in love with Luna. So apparently, he is my ON THE SPOT ORIGINAL CHARACTER! Haha, you should've notice it.. he doesn't have surname.. XD so, I came up with this idea..

**Ryuzaki – **when I read your reviews, hmm.. here are my thoughts about him: 'his surname will be.. uhmm.. toudou.. right! It will be toudou from now on!' 'hmm, his appearances? Hmm… what will it be? Just someone cute…' XD see? I'm lazy right? But here.. to be specific, I made this:

**Name: toudou ryuzaki**

**Age: 17 **(like Mikan and the group)

**Appearance: someone cute! Well, you've got your own imagination, and I got my own, so… it's up to you! XD**

* * *

Okay so.. that's enough! Here's my newest chapter! Please enjoy reading it! ^^

**Disclaimer: **do **we **really have to say this always? Whatever. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. T^T

**Warning: **watch out for OOCs, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, missing words and missing letters, ne? -^^-

* * *

**Ice and Dark**

**Chapter 2: Natural Observation**

* * *

-Yawn- Mikan yawned as she stretch her arms and continue looking at the sea. They are now currently at the ship… if you want to know why, here's the flashback (XD!)

**flashback**

A month already passed and Mikan always avoided and ignored everyone especially Natsume since that day. Everyone is sooo frustrated about this especially Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka, but of course, except for Luna.

"What the hell really happened?" Koko asked them.

"I don't know… How I wish I know…" Sumire said while the others agreed (I'm lazy, so just take note, when everyone talks about Mikan, everyone will agree EXCEPT for Luna, ne. XD). Mikan entered the classroom and everyone became quiet and stared at her, hoping for their loud shout 'GOOD MORNING!' from the brunette. But, as usual, since a month ago, they hear nothing.

Suddenly, OUR FAVORIITE TEACHER, Narumi L. Anjo came in the classroom, and as we all know, HE came in TWIRLING with his special DRESS with LOTS of FRILLS. XD

"GOOD MORNING MY LOVABLE, WONDERFUL, FAVORITE EVEN THOUGH TROUBLEMAKERS AND HARD TO HANDLE STUDENTS!" he yelled, uh scratch that, shouted.. oh no, I mean, GREETED to the class. (Mou, so rude of me. Gomen. Haha)

All the students winced in just hearing of his voice. But, oh whatever. Back to the story.

"I HAVE WONDERFUL ANNOUNCEMENT – I MEAN NEWS TO EVERYONE THAT I'M SURE YOU'LL **LOVE** IT!" he shouted once again. "We're going to have a three day trip on an island for Natural Observations! Don't worry, we're going to stay in a grand hotel, so we're not going on some camping like you are thinking right now! So it's free day or everyone! Go pack your things, we'll leave tomorrow!"

"NANIII!" the class shouted. "WHY DID YOU TELL US JUST NOW!"

Narumi laughed nervously and scratch the back of his head… "Hehe, gomen, I forgot. That's why I requested to give you a free WHOLE day. JAA!" and with that he ran, leaving his students grunted in annoyance, heck, some of them wanted to kill him. XD (I'm so mean!)

**end of flashback**

The others did nothing but just watched Mikan, and as for Mikan, she felt their stares but she just shrugged it off.

"Look! I can see the island now!" Anna and Nonoko shouted in unison, and the whole class was so amazed of the sight.

Few minutes later…

"Minna! We're here! Bring your luggage! Let's go!" Narumi announced.

"Hai~~… YATTA!" they cheered.

* * *

"Okay, everyone! Listen! Form a line. Here's your room number," Narumi said as he gave every student their hotel room number. There are two students on each one hotel room. "Because we just arrived, we'll have to relax today. Tomorrow will be the start of our activities so after unpacking your things, you have time to do whatever you want. Just tell us teachers so that we'll know where to find you if something happen. Just be back at dinner time. Dismiss."

* * *

_Sugoi… it's so beautiful… waah… _Mikan thought as she entered her room. She went to the balcony only to see the full view and she was more amaze by now. Suddenly,, the door opened and there entered Hotaru.

Mikan was surprise but didn't say a word.

"I am your room mate," Hotaru said and Mikan just nodded. And then, S-I-L-E-N-C-E engulfed them as they unpacked their things.

* * *

**The next day…**

"Good morning! Today, we will start your Natural Observation. Here are the rules. You guys will be group by 4 and each group will have their own places to explore. Each group will be given a map," Narumi announced and took out the maps. (I wonder, why always Narumi do the announcing. Haha.)

"Here are the maps; each map has 4 copies each place. You guys get your copy now, the 4 persons with the same map will be the one that will make the group okay? be back before dinner."

"Hai…" the students answered as they get their own copies.

* * *

_Grr.. why the hell was this kind of thing happened to me?_ Mikan thought. _Just how can this day get worse?_

**Flashback**

To Mikan's luck, the one who got the same copy as hers were no other than Natsume, Luna and Ryuzaki.

"Gomen, I can't join you guys. I've got something I have to do, so… Sorry," Ryuzaki said and left, leaving Mikan alone with Natsume and Luna.

**End of flashback**

The three walk towards their destination. Luna flirted and flirted and flirted on Natsume all along the way while Mikan just walked silently, and Natsume keep on shouting at Luna about letting go and being a bitch or something along the lines.

They reached their first destination and Luna kept on complaining about how tired she is and blah blah blah. Natsume can't take it anymore, so when Luna turned her back on them and while she was retouching her make-up, Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and left Luna alone there.

When Luna turned around, she saw nothing. She was so shock and froze at first, until it registered her mind. "NATSUME-KUUUUNNN!" she cried.

After few minutes…

"Right! I'll follow them! I can do it!" she cheered at herself but then again… "NOOOO!"

She just realizes that when they were walking earlier, she threw her map because she said that won't need it anymore AS LONG AS she's with Natsume. XD… So lucky!(note the sarcam.. hehe)

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Let go!" Mikan shouted.

"No!" said Natsume. It's already been 15 minutes since they left Luna… but Natsume is still holding her wrist.

"I SAID LET GO!" Mikan shouted.

"Why? Why? Tell me, _Mikan, _why did you change?" Natsume asked, bangs covering his eyes.

_Natsume…_ she thought. _Gomen-nasai…_

"None of your business," she said coldly. "Leave me alone."

"Mikan…"

"…"

Mikan ignored Natsume for the rest of the time until they finished what they needed to do in the places they were assigned to them…

* * *

And that's it! The end..

XD

XD

…

…

Just kidding…. It would be so boring if it will end like this right? XD,,, okay… sooooo… let's continue!

Hmmm…

Let's add some twist… .

* * *

When they were walking, Mikan CLUMSILY, IDIOTLY, STUPIDLY TRIPPED ON A ROCK (in short, tatanga tanga kasi… haha, just kidding.)

"Oi! Baka, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Natsume asked. (I think that's an Ooc.. haha)

"Nandemonai-desu," Mikan said as she stands up, only to fall again. "Uhh, go ahead, I'll just follow."

"Oi," Natsume called.

"It's nothing. I can stand up, my leg ankle is okay. No need to worry. Go ahead," Mikan said. (IDIOT! She just gave him the clue, right? Haha)

"Meaning you hurt your ankle, idiot. Don't deny it."

"No, I didn't!" Mikan argued. "I just twisted it a little. It's okay, just leave it," she fidgeted.

Natsume sighed. _She didn't change. She's still a stubborn idiot._

_What should I do? Actually, it hurts… _Mikan thought to herself. Natsume turned his back at Mikan. He bends his knees a little and took off his back pack.

"Get on," he said.

"Eh?" was all that Mikan said.

"You shouldn't force yourself. You'll make it worse."

"B-But…" Mikan stuttered. "No.."

"Get on."

"But… I'm heavy."

"I know. You are a pig, it's obvious. And I'm stronger than what you think, well, who do you think you are talking to? I am _the _Natsume Hyuuga," Natsume joked. "And besides, the clouds looked suspicious, if we don't hurry up, there will be a storm."

As if on cue, thunders can be heard.

"Kyaa!" Mikan yelped.

_Right. I forgot that she's afraid of thunders and lightning._ Natsume thought. "So, Polka, hurry up."

Mikan doesn't have choice now, right? She gave in and Natsume gave her a piggy back ride back to the hotel.

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

Okay! how was it?

Please review! Please please please!

two or three or four more chapters to go... i might complete it already...

sigh.. but i don't think that i can complete it on christmas... sigh... but, i'll do my best! ^^

Haha. Just like what said, I mean typed, here's my signature… XD

Add me on Facebook!

By: michan27


	4. 3

**Ice and Dark**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary: **"Please, promise me that you will never choose death for the one you love. Promise me that you'll live. You'll live to protect them. Please?" – Sakura Mikan.

* * *

Sorry for the wrong title I gave you earlier.. T^T it should be **Ice and Dark** not **Dark and Snow**! Gomen!

* * *

Ne, ne, ne, minna… I think I should add my account name on my signature, don't you think? Haha… OKAY! it's decided then… just read it on the bottom…^^

* * *

Arigato for the reviews! Here are my replies to your humble and kind reviews… WAAAH! Honto ni arigato!

**Melyss – **haha. Speaking of confessions… - winks – it will be on the next chappie.. gasp! I just spoil my story… waah.. anyways~ thanks for your review! XD

**Gothic-Neko-Writer – **haha. About your review, I don't know why but… it seems that everyone **loved **it when they ditched Luna! XD thanks for your review!

**Yuri no Kimi – **hai~~ I'll try to review… hmm… my account name is… Michan Sakura

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs – **arigato~~ about the story you dedicated to me… waii~~ I'm so happy, anyways, are you okay now? How about your brother and cousin?haha… XD thanks for your review!

**Sin0fcha0s – **I don't think someone will NOR even WANTED to trust her… XD thanks for your review!

**Gamblerz – **hmm… I think you WATCHED it in DN Angel… XD , yeah… see you soon, thanks for the review!

**Snitchykun – **why are you avoiding him? ^^ is love really that complicated? Phew. Thanks God, I've never been in love. XD thanks for your review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. T^T

**Warning: **watch out for OOCs, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, missing words and missing letters, ne? -^^-

* * *

**Ice and Dark**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hmm…

Our FAVORITE couple are now on their way back to the hotel…

With Natsume carrying Mikan on his back.

…

…

…

Silence.

You can hear nothing but the thunder and Natsume's step.

_Pant.. pant… pant… _Ohhh-kay.. You can also hear Natsume's pant…

(I forgot to mention, but they went on hiking so.. Natsume's kinda having difficulties on carrying Mikan.. XD gomen.)

But… our cute heroine was having her own difficulties also. What is that?

_Come on… slow down… _she thought desperately. _Slow down… Calm down… Stupid cardiac muscles…_

She observed Natsume's appearance…

_He's soaked in sweat…_ Mikan thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hn," she only grunted, though still panting.

_He's having a hard time. It's all because of me…_

Natsume stopped for a while to catch his breath.

"_pant…_ is your… _pant…_ ankle okay?" he asked between his pants. "Does it still hurt?"

"Eh? Uhmmm. No… it's okay," she answered, closing her eyes.

"Just a bit more," he said.

_I knew it all along…we're already together since we've known each other… he's a jerk, bastard, pervert, manga addict and the type of person who doesn't smile… nut he's really a kind and understanding person… he doesn't want to socialized that much… it's always seems that he doesn't care about things but he really paid more attention in everything more than everyone did… And… he's always thinking about things… I knew all that…and… when I'm with him… there are a lot of things that make me think about… the truth is, I…_

"We're here now, _Mikan,_" Natsume told her to catch her attention.

"Oh." Suddenly, lightning strike. "Kyaa!" Mikan was startled and scared, so without thinking, she hugged Natsume tightly from behind.

After few seconds…

"Eh? G-g-g-gomen," Mikan stuttered.

"It's nothing."

* * *

"It wasn't anything serious, so it should stop hurting anytime soon," the nurse said to Mikan as she finished putting bandage on her sprained ankle. "Try not to use it too much, ne?"

"Hai. Thank you very much," Mikan thanked the nurse and left the room.

"Was it okay?" Natsume asked her.

"It's okay. She said it wasn't something serious," Mikan answered. "Arigato," she thanked Natsume and left.

_Mikan…_ Natsume thought. _Maybe I should ask her later…_

* * *

"Hey…" Hotaru greeted Mikan. "Can you do the Observatories later?"

Mikan just nodded.

"Okay then. Be careful and get well soon," Hotaru said and left.

_Hotaru…_

* * *

"Hey, hey…" Yuu called to their gang (Hotaru, Nonoko, Sumire, Anna, Koko, Kitsu and Ruka)

"Nani, Inchou?" asked Kitsu.

"Do you know that the Meteor Shower that we will watch tonight only happened every other 101 years?"

"Honto?" they asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Waii~" they cheered but their happy and amazed and excited aura turned into a gloomy one.

"It's better to watch it if Mikan is with us," Sumire and Koko said.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"By the way, where is Hyuuga?" asked Hotaru.

"Natsume said that he doesn't want to go outside and he has something to do more important," Ruka said.

"Oh."

* * *

**Bitch ALERT! LUNA ALERT! XD**

"Natsume-kun…" Luna said to herself while going to the room of Natsume. She heard from Ruka that Natsume doesn't have planned to go outside to watch Meteor Shower for their Observatories that night.

**Knock knock knock**

"Come in," Natsume said. The door opened and LUNA came in.

"Natsume-kunnn…" she called in flirtatious voice. Natsume's head shot up and he immediately glared at Luna.

"What are you doing in here?" he hissed. "More importantly, how did you came back here anyway?"

"Mou, Natsume-kun, it's alright. I understand that that _bitch Sakura_ just dragged you away from me earlier. Mou… Poor Natsume-kun… What did she do to you? Don't worry, she'll pay for it,"' Luna said as she came to Natsume and hugged him while patting his head.

"You don't have the right to call her bitch, _you bitch!_" Natsume hissed at Luna.

"Natsume-kun?" Luna stared at him.

"Get lost."

Luna got teary eyed. "Why?" Luna asked and _kissed_ Natsume. Natsume's eyes widen and he froze. A loud gasp was the one that made Luna stopped kissing him. They turned to the direction where the gasp came from.

There they saw our brunette, hands in her mouth, eyes widened with tears.

"Mikan…"

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

Cliffhanger!

I know, I know.. it's a short one also…

Well.. you can't blame me…

I enjoyed watching Pitchy Pitchy Pitch and I forgot about the time.

I made this chappie exactly at 2am… I'm sleepy…

- yawn – Oyasumi-nasai, minna…

Here's my signature: XD

Add me on Facebook! My account name is **michan sakura.**

By: **michan27**


	5. 4: under the starry sky

**Ice and Dark**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary: **"Please, promise me that you will never choose death for the one you love. Promise me that you'll live. You'll live to protect them. Please?" – Sakura Mikan.

* * *

Sorry for the wrong title I gave you earlier.. T^T it should be **Ice and Dark** not **Dark and Snow**! Gomen!

* * *

ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEWS!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Yuri no Kimi – **finally, someone noticed! Arigato! Haha, the chapter was like DN Angel's episode 18. Also this chapter too. ^^ thanks for the review!

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs – **haha. You brought a knife? What for? Just curious. Lol. Hmm, send my regards to your brother and cousin. I hope you three get well soon. ^^ thanks for the review!

**Gothic-Neko-Writer – **haha. Well, you can't kill Luna. She doesn't even have a life in the first place. Mwahahaha. Thanks for the review.

**Msdgirl – **haha. You hate her that much huh? Haha. Well, like what I said, I mean typed, she doesn't have real life. ^^ thanks for the review!

**Xchiiv-0** – haha. I agree. She's a freaking bitch… thanks for the review! ^^

**Gamblerz – **haha. Bitchiness? I didn't know that you're using that word. Haha, thanks for the review tito!^^

**2threeabi – **wahaha. i already finished this chapter when I read you review! Haha, totoo naman, tatanga tanga kasi. Natisod kasi siya saw ala. Ay meron pala. Hangin. Haha, I made a story dedicated to you! Ayabyu sissy. Thanks for the review! ^^

Haha. Minna-san, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ice and Dark**

**Chapter 4: under the starry night**

* * *

"Mikan…"

Mikan was so surprise that she can't move for a few seconds… but when she came back with her senses… she did what the normal person will do.

…

…

…

Run.

"MIKAN!" Natsume called her. But it was too late…

She already left.

Natsume tried to follow her only to be stopped by two hands.

Two hands grabbed his arm.

"_Luna…_" he hissed. "Let go."

"Why? Why? Natsume-kun…" Luna cried. "I did everything just to make you love me, or even look at me. I just want you to see me, as in me. I did everything I could, EVEN SAYING TO MIKAN THAT WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND SHE'S JUST NOTHING BUT NUISANCE IN US AND TO EVERYBODY just to make her go away from us… but why? Why can't you see me? Why only Mikan?"

"What? You said that to her? How dare you!" Natsume exclaimed.

"I DID THAT FOR YOU, NATSUME! BUT WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME? I'M HERE FOR YOU… YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME…" Luna said.

"Disgusting…" (hey? Why is she disgusting? Natsume no hentai…)

"PLEASE… I'LL DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT… PLEASE… I'll try my best to be your Mikan…" Luna begged. (Ew. She pleaded for something isn't for her? Is she really that DESPERATE?)

Natsume's eyes softened A BIT ONLY. XD.

"You might do anything. Probably, you can do everything. But…" he paused. "Whatever you do, you can't be Mikan… you can't even be like her. We are all different. You are you. Others are others… My heart belongs to Mikan… and Mikan only…"

Luna's gripped to Natsume's arm loosen. "I am I, others are others… you learned that from her, right?"

"You don't love me. Trust me. Open your heart to everyone and you'll find your right one. (haha. Rhymes!)" Natsume said as he totally removed Luna's hand in his arms and ran after Mikan.

"You really love her that much? *laughs bitterly* She's so lucky…" said Luna as she cried hardly. "She's selfish… but at the same time… NOT. Gomen-nasai… Gomen-nasai…"

* * *

Ryuzaki was walking when he heard something… or rather someone crying.

"She's so selfish… but at the same time… NOT, Gomen-nasai… Gomen-nasai…" he heard.

He knows that voice and he can't be wrong. Even if its hoarse because of crying..

"Luna…" he murmured. He went inside the room where he heard the voice and his eyes widened. He's right. There she is… crying.

"Luna!" he called and ran to her side and hugged her.

"Gomen-nasai… Gomen-nasai…" she repeated.

"Ssshhh… it's okay now… everything will be alright," he hushed. Luna looked up to him and hugged him.

"Ryuzaki…" (T.T)

* * *

Meanwhile…

"POLKA! Wait for me!" Natsume ran and ran and ran… he even tripped soooo many times and he's in a mess already.. but he didn't car. "POLKA!"

Mikan just ran away… but… remember… her… ankle's… kinda… err… sprained… (lols… Naadik ako sa dot?XD)

"AH!" she exclaimed as she tripped and stumbled on water. Natsume saw this so he runs faster if it was possible.

"Polka! Are you okay?" Natsume asked as he tried to catch his breath. Mikan's eyes were covered with her bangs. She only nodded and stands up again and walked and Natsume only watched her. After few steps… Mikan fell on water.

"Oi!"

Silence…

Natsume sighed. "It's not what it looks like… it just happens that you came at the wrong time… don't misunderstand!"

"Leave me alone… I don't really care you know! I don't care who you like or love… I don't care if you go here and there kissing some other girls! Just leave me alone!" she shouted with hoarse voice. "You love Luna, right? Why did you follow me here?"

Silence…

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

– the waves… (mwahahaha… when you read that, what was the first thing that came to your mind?)

"You're wrong," Natsume said with a calm voice. "The one I love isn't Koizumi. It's Mikan."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying… because before I knew it… when I noticed… all I think is about you."

"What do you mean?"

"We're already together ever since we have known each other… You're an idiot, stupid, polka dotted panties girl, loud mouthed, annoying who always attracts the troubles and clumsy girl… you're so dense… you always make everyone worry because of your stupidity… and yet You always smiles despite of your big problems… you're always thinking about things… Whenever I'm with you, you always make me think about everything… I knew all that… the truth is… I… I… I LOVE YOU SAKURA MIKAN!" Natsume confessed.

Mikan's eyes were widened in shock, happiness and all emotions related to that.

"I… I… I…" Mikan's voice was still hoarse as she stuttered. She took a deep breath and smiled a bright smile, like what the normal Mikan always do. "Natsume… Please…" she said as he stood up and faced him.

"Huh?"

"Please… say my name…" she wiped her tears using her right hand.

Natsume was shocked but smiled after few seconds… "Mikan…"

"Hai?" Mikan asked, smiling. She CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE… and she hugged Natsume. "I… I… I always have loved Natsume from the beginning up to now…" she confessed as she cried.

"Mikan…" Natsume murmured her name as he closed his eyes and smiled, savoring the moment, wishing that even for an hour or minute, time will stop.

"Ne… Natsume…" she said as she let go of him.

* * *

The two are now sitting on the sand watching the night sky.

"Ne, Natsume… Let's make a promise…"

"Promise?"

"Yeah. A promise."

"What kind of promise?"

Mikan smiled and hugged Natsume again and the meteor shower begins.

"We will always be…" Mikan started. Natsume smiled because he now knows what the promise is.

"…together forever," he ends.

And now, a promise was made. A promise that will never be broke until death. A promise made _under the starry night._

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

Soooooooooooooo how was it?

You **loved/liked **it? Or _you are disgusted by it?_

Please let me know.

Please leave a review!

Sorry for the late update! Merry Christmas!

My signature: Add me on Facebook! My aaccount name is Michan Sakura.

By: michan27


	6. 5: apologizes and repaired friendship

**Ice and Dark**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary: **"Please, promise me that you will never choose death for the one you love. Promise me that you'll live. You'll live to protect them. Please?" – Sakura Mikan.

* * *

Sorry for the wrong title I gave you earlier.. T^T it should be **Ice and Dark** not **Dark and Snow**! Gomen!

* * *

Like always, thanks for the reviews!

**Gothic-Neko-Writer – **Let's see if your instincts were right. Haha. Thanks for the review! ^^

**Ice Princess Cinta – **haha. I remember, the day that you reviewed was the day that we (you, diane and i) were chatting on FB, using you-know-what. Haha. Thanks for the review. ^^

**Msdgirl – **it should be started this chappie, but I changed my mind. ^^ thanks for yhe review!

**Yuri no Kimi – **thanks for adding me! I mean, accepting me! Haha, thanks for the review! ^^ belated Merry xmas.

**Anne – **don't worry, from now on, she won't get in their way. Thanks for the review!^^

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs – **haha. I changed my mind and I should have ended it like that, but when I read your review, I decided to continue it. Thanks for the review! ^^

**Gamblerz – **Sorry, I don't have any suggestions for you and your you-know-what. But, just follow you heart. Haha, like my kuya Van always say to me. Anyways, thanks for the review! ^^

**Snitchykun – **arigato! ^^. Phew! Good thing I'm not in love. Haha, anyways, thanks for liking this story. Thanks for _praising _mme. Haha, I'm honored! –bows- Thanks for the review! ^^

**Jethbauyon – **haha. Ate jeth, thanks for the review! ^^ haha.

* * *

Weee! And now, since they were now together… Tragedy should come now right? but no. not in this chappie!

I think that after 2 or 3 chapters, Ice and Dark will be over. So, please enjoy reading it ne!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **err… Well, well, well. I don't own Gakuen Alice, what's new?

**Warning: **Watch out for OOCs, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, missing words and missing letters.

* * *

**Ice and Dark**

**Chapter 5: apologizes and repaired friendship**

* * *

Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume.

The two are now together. Everyone is happy, and when I say 'everyone', I really mean everyone (you guys get my hint? –winks- ). They were happy for the two of them and happy because their favorite innocent, stupid idiot brunette was now back to her normal self.

* * *

**Baka baka baka**

"Owieeee! What was that for, Hotaru?" Mikan asked while rubbing her head.

"That for you being a baka," Hotaru said and hugged Mikan. "I'm happy that you are back now, Mikan. I missed you and I'm happy for the two of you."

"Hotaru…" Mikan got teary eyed.

**BAKA!**

"Don't cry. You'll dirty my uniform, idiot," she paused and turned to Natsume. "Hyuuga, you dare to make this idiot cry and I'll personally deal with you, understand?" Hotaru threatened. Everyone shivered and gulped but Natsume just remained emotionless and glared at Hotaru. Hotaru glared back. They glared harder. The glaring contest began. And then the contest turned to the **war **of glare. (lols, back to the story)

**Fortunately, **the war ended when Natsume just shrugged and walked away.

Everyone, once again, congratulated Mikan.

"Omedetto, Mikan-chan," Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki said.

"YEAH! Congratulations!" Koko and Kitsu said in unison.

Mikan blushed. "Arigato."

"Mikan," Sumire called her.

"Nani, Permy?"

A vain popped out of Sumire's a.k.a Permy's head. "Don'y call me that! Anyways I just wanna tell you that congratulation! BUT… if you dare to make him cry, I'm telling you, I will make him mine, understand!"

"Err. Hai! Demmo Permy, what about Koko-kun?" Mikan asked.

Sumire laughed nervously. "What are you saying, idiot?"

"Nan-de-mo-na-i!" Mikan teased and they all laughed except Permy and Koko who only blushed.

"Mikan-chan," someone called her.

"Ara? Tsubasa-sempai, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," said Tsubasa as he was on the verge of tears.

"But… your face said otherwise…" Mikan said innocently. Tsubasa can't take it. HE CRIED animatedly in CHIBI MODE and hugged Mikan protectively. (I can't imagine! Waah. Lol)

"MOU! I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT MY LITTLE KOUHAI, MY FAVORITE KOUHAI, MY CHEERFUL KOUHAI, MY INNOCENT KOUHAI, MY CUTE LITTLE KOUHAI, MY… MY… MY… MY…" everyone sweat dropped. _Here we go again…_"WAH! I can't believe that you'll end up with that Natsume… the perverted, cold, arrogant, boastful jerk…" he murmured the last part. Everyone just sweat dropped again. _Good thing Natsume isn't here… _they thought.

* * *

While at Natsume….

"Hey, Natsume!" called Ruka. He followed him (obviously).

"What?"

"Congrats."

"What for?"

"Who would have thought that this day will come and you'll have the courage to ask her out," Ruka teased.

"Hn. Shut up. Whatever," Natsume said but if you look closely, you'll saw tinged of pink in his cheeks.

"Haha. You blushed!" Ruka said. Well, being a good bestfriend he is, he knows everything about Natsume, even the smallest thing. (XD)

"Tch." - no come back Natsume?

And Ruka just laughed.

"Whatever you say Natsume, whatever," Ruka just said. (Haha.)

After an hour, Mikan was all alone on the shore humming something. (Well, where is Natsume? Haha. They should be together right? Oh well.)

"Mikan…" a voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" she said as she looked around. She saw nothing and there she trembled.

"I'm… I'm… I'm not scared. I'm not scared. Ghosts aren't real… Ghosts aren't real…" she repeated over and over and over and over and over and over and over again as she closed her eyes tightly, brows furrowed.

"Mikan…" and… a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Kyaa!" she shrieked but tried to calmed down nonetheless.

"Hey, Mikan… It's me," the voice said. Mikan slowly open her right eye only to be shocked when she saw the person's face. It was none other than….K-o-i-z-u-m-I L-u-n-a.

Mikan was surprised but smiled. "Luna-chan, what made you come here?" she asked softly.

"I just wanna say, congratulations." Luna stared at her with different emotions in her face but mainly surprised, happiness and sadness (Huh? Was that even possible? –chuckles- Maybe, in my imagination. XD).

Surprised because she never thought that Mikan will talk to her again.

Happiness because Mikan just smiled at her.

And lastly, sadness, because she did something bad to her.

Luna smiled shyly at her. "Can I sit here beside you?"

"Do as you wish," she answered softly.

"Thank you."

* * *

Comfortable silence engulfed the two girls on the shore. Both of them were watching the stars with smile on their faces.

"Ne, aren't they were just pretty?" Mikan said to Luna while Luna just nodded shyly and looked down.

"What's the matter, Luna-chan?"

Luna cried and hugged Mikan. Mikan was taken aback in her actions.

"Hey," she said as she stroked her back. "Why are you crying?"

"Gomen-nasai… Gomen-nasai… Gomen-nasai…" she apologized repeatedly.

"Eh?" was all that Mikan said.

"Sorry for taking away Natsume from you. Sorry for saying you are a nuisance. Sorry for making you cry. Sorry for being a bitch, slut. Sorry for being mean. Sorry for being a bad friend. Sorry for everything. Sorry… Sorry…"

"Meh. It's nothing. It's okay, really."

"No, it isn't! So, I'm so sorry…"

"Luna…"

"I want to be your friend again. I want to make you trust me again. I'll do everything you wanted, just, please… forgive me. Although I know that all I did were unforgivable. SORRY!" Luna cried into Mikan.

"No. It's okay, really, I'm not lying," she said softly to the crying strawberry blonde girl on her front, with her hands on Luna's shoulder, making Luna to face her. "I know. I know. I understand. You did all of that things because you were blinded by your feelings to Natsume. You don't need to do anything. You don't need to redeem yourself. I already forgave you, in fact, for me, you really didn't do anything wrong. You don't need to be my friend… AGAIN, because our friendship was never been broken." Mikan held Luna's hand gently, "No matter what others say, you will always be my friend. Don't forget that I'm always here for you, we all are. Together with everyone, we will all overcome all of the obstacles that our friendship will face. I trusted you in the past. I trust you right now, and I WILL ALWAYS TRUST YOU. Keep that in mind. Definitely." (Woohoo! So dramatic! Did anyone cried? Haha)

"Mikan… _sniff sniff_… Arigato… Honto ni arigato," Luna said as she hugged Mikan.

"You are very welcome, Luna-chan," Mikan smiled.

"Hai."

"Saa, we better go now. It's already late. The others might woke up and got into panic mode when they found out that we're missing," Mikan joked and both of them laughed.

"Yeah. Jaa, I'll go now. Oyasumi-nasai, Mikan," Luna said as she got up and walked away. "Again, congrats, you are now with Natsume."

"Yeah. Arigato. Oyasumi, Jaa ne," Mikan got up too.

When Luna was already out of sight, a pair of arms wrapped at Mikan's waist.

"Kyaa!" Mikan jumped a little because of the sudden surprised but calmed down when she saw that it was Natsume. "You shouldn't scare me like that."

"Hai, gomen, gomen," Natsume said.

"Soooo, since when did you came here?" she asked.

"I'm here since the beginning," he answered.

"Oh, I see. So you heard what we talked about?" she asked, more like stated.

"Of course. I can't even believe that you're the one who said those words," Natsume teased.

A vein popped out of Mikan's head. "And… what was that supposed to be mean?"

Natsume chuckled. "Nandemonai."

"Good."

"Let's go already. It's getting late and very cold. You'll catch a cold."

"Hai~"

* * *

2 days later~~

Today is the day that their trip ended. Nothing special happened except Luna and Ryuzaki being sooooooooo close. Teehee~~

The others were also forgave Luna but like usual they still didn't trust her except for Mikan and the oh-so-ever loyal Ryuzaki.

Everything _was _perfect. Everyone thought that it's already _a happy ending. A happily ever after._

And yes. That was what _they thought_.

But what they didn't know is _something_ was waiting for them.

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

Woohoo! Sorry for the late update guys… but….

Please… please… please leave a review!

And I hope that you enjoyed reading it!

Jaa…

**The signature:**Add me on Facebook! My account name is **Michan Sakura**.

By: michan27

12/29/10


End file.
